protective luck charm
by dutchesssweetsmile
Summary: Daisuke was playing hide n seek when he ended up being bullied. A stranger saves him from the bullies later gives a good luck charm. one-shot


DISCLAIMER: I don't own DN Angel only plot

"Dai-chan! Kids! C'mon sweetie time to go" Emikio niwa called out to her son and other kids as she help pack the picnic up with her husband and father. Today was a special day for the Niwa's and some of their close friends. It was Daisuke birthday today, Nov 11. He was now 9 years old like his friends Satoshi, Takeshi, and the twins Risa and Riku. The kids were all playing hide n seek when Emiko called out to them with Riku being the seeker. Any kid knows that Riku is the best seeker ever. She has already found her twin, Satoshi and Takeshi, the only one left still was Daisuke. Now Riku was good at seeking but not even she can find Daisuke so quickly. Daisuke is the best hider you'll ever meet.

Emiko taking note of everyone but Daisuke in her line of vision asked for the children to retrieve Daisuke in the next ten minutes. Now when Emiko asks (demands) things of you then you do it without question and hesitation or you can kiss your life good bye. With her request (threat) still floating in the air the kids hurried off to find the missing red head.

Now on the other side of the park we'll find our missing red head hiding in one of the trees. Just because of his age and small structure doesn't mean he can't climb a tree. Surprisingly he can do many things must kids can't thanks to his mother. He knew it would take Riku a while to find him so sat there in the tree staring up into the clear blue sky. Well until he heard voices from down below.

"Hey guys look up there. There's a little pipsqueak in that tree" a guy who looked a few years older than him with a buzz cut said to the two other guys next to him.

"Yo pipsqueak what you think you're doing trying to be a bird?" the guy with glasses said.

"Yea trying to be a bird and fly away. Well you can't fly if you're sitting. Here let me help!" the last guy said picking up a rock throwing it at Daisuke. Daisuke didn't have enough time to react to the rock flung his way. The rock hit a little above his right eye causing a small trail of blood flowing down his face. The kids at the bottom just laughed at his despair then joined in throwing rocks at Daisuke too. This time Daisuke quickly climbed a little higher in the tree to a branch get out of their throwing range.

The kids at the bottom continued laughing and throwing more rocks as they heard Daisuke whimpering. Daisuke knew that he couldn't climb down and make a run for because of they could easily catch up to him. He knew he could only wait for help or them to get tired of trying to hit him. Luckily his rescue came faster than he expected.

"YO LOSERS IT'S NOT COOL TO THROW ROCKS AT A POOR TREE" an unknown person wearing dark blue cargo shorts with a black shirt and baseball cap covering their eye and some of their hair said with a grin. If you look at this person you'll see they're around the same age as the other who were throwing the rocks are.

Buzz cut turn around to get a look at the person who dared stand up to him. He instantly turned pale as if he saw a ghost. His legs started shacking uncontrollably that he grabbed the backs of his buddies' shirt running away giving the other person an apology.

"Hey kid you can come down now" The unknown person shouted to the tree. After a few minutes Daisuke poked his head from behind the tree looking uncertain. "Trust me I won't hurt you. I promise you. Thief honor." The unknown person said raising a hand. After thinking it over for a few moments Daisuke climbed down the tree but didn't come from behind it. The unknown person sighed walking over to Daisuke reaching in his pocket for something. Daisuke shut his eyes in fear excepting the worse but shocked when he felt a soft cloth against the area the rock hit him. Daisuke looked up to see the most amazing pair of deep purple eyes ever. Before the person in front of Daisuke knew he was staring he moved his eyes onto a necklace that hung loosely around his neck. It was a black feather tied to a piece of dark purple string. The feather was thing that really caught his attention. It wasn't a feather from a bird it felt like it was from an angel.

Daisuke was so captivated by that didn't notice the person was done. The person fallowed Daisuke gaze to his necklace and smiled. "Would you like you have it" the person said snapping Daisuke out of his trance who face was painted with a blush. The only thing could manage to get out was "huh?"

"Yea, this necklace. I think it would bring you protection." The person said taking it off to slip it around Daisuke neck. Once again all Daisuke could say was "huh?"

"It looks better on you." He said picking up the feather giving it a kiss before turning around to leave. Daisuke watched the person walk further and further away him until he finally got his voice back. "Thank you!" he yelled to the person now hugging the feather to his chest.

"DAI-CHAN!", "DAI!", "DAI-KUN!", "DAISUKE!"

Daisuke faced the other way to spot his friends coming closer to him. He gave one last squeeze of the feather before running to his friends with pure joy.

_**16 YEARS LATER**_

Daisuke was now sitting in bed with his lover and husband, Dark lying on his lap. He combed his fingers through the dark purple hair the match the eyes he adores so much.

"Hey Daisuke where did you get this necklace. Did a friend give it to you in school?" Dark asked as he lightly brushed his fingers against the feather causing a small blush to appear on Daisuke smiling face.

"No it was given to me by my first love. He gave it to me for protection. I never go anywhere without it." Daisuke said letting out a small laugh.

"Hmm good cause I remember giving it to a cute red head that who need my protection" Dark said with a small smirk. Dark sat up turning to face Daisuke. He kissed Daisuke forehead then lips then down to his neck wrapping his arms around him. Dark stayed like that from liking the feeling of wrapping his lover in his arms he softly said "I love you".

Daisuke sighed in content in Dark embrace burying his face into Darks chest after saying "I love you too." After that both lovers drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
